


Ice Rivalry

by shinealightrose



Series: 2020 Holiday Gift Fics [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Hockey AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rivals, Secret Relationship, extremely loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: Kim Minseok and Lu Han were professional hockey rivals. No more, now they're teammates.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: 2020 Holiday Gift Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Ice Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [London9Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS INDIA!  
> Uhm, well you know what inspired this hehehe <333

There’s something absolutely delightful about stepping out of the terminal after a long fight, luggage rolling by his side, sunlight, fresh air. Smells like home. Minseok breathes in long and deep, exhaling into the crisp, Christmassy world around them. This time of year, the arrivals terminal is crowded with cars, taxis, and shuttles. Happy reunions for family and friends picking up their loved ones. 

Minseok scans the traffic before pulling out his cell. 

_ Gate C, parked, beige car. _

Well, that’s utterly not helpful at all. Minseok quickly replies regardless.

_ Coming to find you now.  _

It only takes a few minutes shuffling through the waiting people and their assortment of suitcases. A bit more texting and he manages to find his manager’s boring car. 

“I’m back!” Minseok yells as soon as he sees the man pop out of the car. It’s totally unnecessary, but Minseok revels in Junmyeon’s annoyed, obvious face. 

“Yeah, yeah, welcome home. Now, are you ready to put on your game face?”

“Wait, you weren’t joking about that … thing?” Minseok’s grin falls flat and doesn’t bother hiding his disbelief. 

“I  _ told _ you. If you had flown home last night like planned then we wouldn’t have to drive straight from the airport to the damned press conference. Hurry up, you can do your makeup or whatever it is you do in the car. Have you got a clean shirt in your suitcase? Forget I asked. I picked up one for you already; it’s hanging in the back. And please, please, Minseok, this time don’t do something scandalous like cussing out Lu Han in front of the cameras  _ again. _ ”

  
  


Forty minutes later almost exactly, Minseok is scowling into a handheld mirror examining his eyeliner while the sounds of the press buzzing around outside grow louder. There’s no game today but at least half of the team have assembled for a photoshoot and subsequent press conference to discuss some major changes which have upset things mid-season. Namely, the transfer of Minseok’s one and only rival  _ to _ his very own team. Needless to say, Minseok isn’t pleased. 

“Lu Han, can you  _ please _ pass me the eye shadow.”

“Minseok, can you  _ please _ pass me the comb.

“Lu Han, can you  _ please  _ give me the eyeliner.”

“Minseok, can you  _ please _ , give me the hairspray.”

“Lu Han, can you  _ please  _ shut up about your damn hair already.”

“Minseok,  _ darling _ , hurry up and fix your damned eye makeup. We’re already late as it is.”

Minseok throws the bottle of hairspray. Lu Han, catches it midair and grins. Minseok slams the mirror onto the table between them. The table jitters. His chair squeaks harshly as he stands up. Junmyeon hisses in warning. 

“Will you  _ stop it! Both of you!” _

The problem is, they play virtually the same position. Both star centers, initially for rival teams. Minseok doesn’t know how this is going to go over now that they’ll be fighting for the same spot and game time. Evidently, someone on the board of coaches decided this was a good idea. He and Lu Han will get to spend the next half hour in front of reporters pretending like they agree. A friendly rivalry? That’s what the media has played up for the last two or three years. Never mind that Lu Han’s goal count was higher last year, Minseok’s the year before. Now they get to conquer and divide… what, their own team’s goals. It’s a disaster in the making. 

“You first,” says Minseok. He’s waiting at the door for Lu Han to leave with him. Trying everything in their power to make like equals before the cameras start shooting. 

“No,  _ you _ first.”

“Will you just go!” Minseok nearly yells.

“Oh, certainly,” quips Lu Han with an aggravating smirk 

Never mind Minseok gets his ass pinched in the process. His professional smile is perfectly in place before he turns around. 

  
  


“Kim Minseok! How do you feel about sharing your stardom with Lu Han!?”

“Lu Han! Are you pleased with the transfer? Was it your idea or-”

“Kim Minseok! Have you considered how you might have to give up some playing time to your new teammate!?”

“Lu Han! It’s been said for years that you guys are rivals. How do you think this will transfer into a goal-oriented team playing strategy?”

  
  
  


“Well, that was shit.” 

Minseok throws off his dead mic. It bounces on the table. Normally, Junmyeon would have picked it up, but his manager is conspicuously absent at the moment. 

“Agreed, ugh.” says Lu Han. He pulls out a chair and sits on it aggressively.“This really isn’t going to work.”

“It really isn’t,” Minseok agrees. 

The whole rest of the season, and then some, where they play on the same team and practice together, and spend time together, and for some reasons, the hockey gods decided  _ this _ was a good idea? Ridiculous. They’ll never make it. 

Minseok angrily untucks the shirt Junmyeon had picked out for him. It’s scratchy from too much starch but will look amazing on camera. Not ideal for right now. Lu Han has already popped the top three buttons of his shirt. Minseok twists his hands out of the way though when he sits down right on top of Lu Han’s lap. 

“Fuck, can’t you kiss me already? Junmyeon didn’t give us  _ any _ time before this stupid thing-”

But Lu Han is already dragging his hands behind Minseok’s head and pushing their lips together. Minseok gasps into it, lips parting. He wrings his own hands behind Lu Han’s back until there’s no more room between them. For two weeks Minseok was gone on holiday to visit his parents. Two weeks without Lu Han and this sizzling thing between them. A thing they’ve managed to keep under wraps for the last two years but now,  _ now _ it’s going to be worse.

Minseok growls and pulls away. “God, this  _ really _ isn’t going to work!” 

“No?” Lu Han’s voice is hardly present, kind of dazed, eyes hooded when he begins to unravel the belt at Minseok’s waist. Minseok continues to grumble but he doesn’t stop him, decided instead to finish removing his stupid shirt. 

“I mean, this dumb… fucking… league… really? You and I on the same team!?”

“So, who cares if we get caught?”

“I do! I mean… hasn’t this… been kind of too fun?”

Lu Han looks up at him with a shady smile. “What’s fun. This?” He’s popped the button to Minseok’s pants and expertly rolled down the zipper, laying his fingers over the front of Minseok’s briefs. 

Lu Han continues, stroking ever so lightly, saying, “You think it won’t still be fun… if we no longer get to run around in secret between matches?”

“I mean…” Minseok would dearly love to continue this train of thought, but with his dick twitching in his pants and aching to be out, it’s kind of hard. Admittedly, it would be kind of nice if they just gave up the pretense of their dumb rivalry already and let the world know they were friends. But is that a good enough story? 

[Breaking News: Kim Minseok and Lu Han, Friends for Years?!]

Perhaps the better news story would be: [Breaking News: Kim Minseok and Lu Han, Fucking for Years?!]

Either way, that’s a discussion for later. 

“Will you hurry the fuck up and get me out of these pants, please??”

“For you, darling,” says Lu Han, all smarm and smirk, “anything.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, Jimmy, so this is how you want to hold yourself on the ice okay? Here you go, take the hockey stick… just like that, yeah that’s it.”

Minseok rolls his eyes at the sight of Lu Han doubled over a little first grader decked out in matching hockey gear, complete with Lu Han’s stupid number 7 on the back. A mini Lu Han wannabee and clearly the kids barely knows how to ice skate, much less stand up on the ice in front of his hockey hero. 

Minseok is at least, chilling along the side of the rink talking smack with his fellow teammates about how dumb this whole charity teaching event is. Not that he agrees with that statement exactly. It’s been two months since Lu Han joined the team and, private appearances aside, his and Lu Han’s cooperation hasn’t been the most stellar. Kind of works against their favor when Minseok just wants to beat Lu Han for most goals scored for the honor of getting to fuck him later. And vice versa. 

No one has expressly said this school event is for softening up their image as overall nice players, but Minseok has his suspicions. That’s why he waits a minute before skating over on the ice to help Lu Han out. Clearly, the kid is too dazed and nervous to take real instruction. Lu Han is also clearly starting to crumble in despair. 

“Hey, kid,” says Minseok, rounding around the two of them and coming to a dead halt on the ice. “This guy bothering you?” He’s not wearing his bucket, whereas Lu Han is. This frees Minseok up to lean over and flash his pearly whites (all fake, thanks very much) and put the boy at ease. “Well you know what, just between you and me… this dude…” He tilts his head toward Lu Han. “He’s kind of an okay guy.”

Then he grins again, right at the camera guy attempting to capture the whole darn moment. 

Yeah, Minseok’s definitely doing the fucking tonight. 


End file.
